Marble Falls
Marble Falls is a game for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, Having game-play like Super Monkey Ball Deluxe the game generally starts out easy then eventually progresses onto seemingly hard. There are 500 Marbles to choose from all falling into one of 10 groups (50 Marbles per group). Each group has a Main Marble which is named after it's group. The game is essentially a free roamer that does have a story if you closely follow. Groups Please note you are more than welcome to make suggestions. Fire # Fire Marble # Lava Marble # Torch Marble # Gas Marble # Oil Marble # Magma Marble # Oven Marble # Phoenix Marble # Bonfire Marble # Volcano Marble # Pyromancer Marble # Flamethrower Marble # Hot Dog Marble Water # Water Marble # Shark Marble # Tap Marble # Ice Marble # Ice Cream Marble # Chocolate Marble # Steam Marble # Yeti Marble # Crab Marble # Eel Marble # Tsunami Marble # Deep Marble # Atlantis Marble # Poseidon Marble # Whirlpool Marble # Charybdis Marble # Bermuda Triangle Marble # Ship Marble Earth # Earth Marble # Miner Marble # Crystal Marble # Sandstorm Marble # Treasure Marble # Sand Stone Marble # Stone Marble # Cactus Marble # Golden Marble # Iron Marble # Rustic Marble # Obsidian Marble # Golem Marble # Steel Marble # Pickaxe Marble # Earthquake Marble # Mole Marble # Core Marble # Underground Marble Air # Air Marble # Wooden Marble # Spring Loaded Marble # Thunder Marble # Fan Marble # Silver Marble # Winged Marble # Eagle Marble # Bug Marble # Tornado Mabrle # Hurricane Marble # Pegasus Marble # Speed Marble Flora # Flora Marble # Flower Marble # Thorny Marble # Chomper Marble # Grass Marble # Swamp Marble # Mushroom Marble # Elf Marble # Forest Marble # Bee Hive Marble Undead # Undead Marble # Spider Marble # Zombie Marble # Witch Marble # Trash Marble # Skeleton Marble # Ghost Marble # Vampire Marble # Anubis Marble Magic # Magic Marble # Clock Marble # Invisible Marble # Psychic Marble # Voodoo Marble # Dragon Marble # Mystical Marble # Snake Marble Techno # Techno Marble # Glowing Marble # Gear Marble # Bomb Marble # Drill Marble # Helicopter Marble # Futuristic Marble # Robot Marble # Laser Marble # Mech Marble # Computer Marble # Video Game Marble Sun # Sun Marble # Steampunk Marble # Solar Marble # Light Marble # Angel Marble # Rainbow Marble # Dream Marble Moon # Moon Marble # Space Marble # Crater Marble # Dark Marble # Monster Marble # Nightmare Marble # Demon Marble Areas Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Super Monkey Ball, only different graphics of course. The whole map is one big stage, some of it does get hard enough to take more than one sitting to complete. The player can teleport from area to at will so long as the player as reached that world. Worlds are unlocked in order of difficulty, and by collecting the world's shrine in all worlds nessecary. This means the player will have to do Marble Falls first but then is free to do any intermediate level and then when they have collected all the shrines they are free to move onto the advanced worlds. The worlds a packed with obstacles including, Slopes, Moving Platforms, Lifts, Narrow Pathways, Checkered Pathways, Sloped Moving Platforms and more. Story If the player is not observent then the player will not get the full story, similar to Five Nights at Freddy's the player is givin a basic story which in this case is your marble(s) suddenly appearing in Marble Falls then being asked to collect Shrines, collecting the Shrines then being having a ceremony held. On top of the basic story is a more complex story which can be read about in posters and newspaper articals hidden around the hub world and if the player read enough posters they may be able to form an understanding of the full backstory. However there is a lot of room for theories and speculation. Category:Games Category:Poseidon133 Category:Original Content Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:Non-Skylander Games